


you & me

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Dancing, Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, prompt: bonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Just a small moment of Iruka and Kakashi dancing around the bonfire with their friends.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	you & me

**Author's Note:**

> something small that contains how in love the two are hihih
> 
> please excuse any wrong grammar and such ^3^

Everything is loud, but two souls holding each other as their hearts thump in sync with their eyes locked on each other, nothing seems to be too loud except their love. 

Kakashi is smiling, so bright even under the moonlight. Iruka smiles back, his arms around Kakashi's neck tightening, their bodies moving in tone with the beat of the song and cheers of the crowd around. 

The brunet pulls him closer, their noses touching as the heat from the huge bonfire in the center radiated. Nothing else matters right now to Iruka except those gray orbs he's staring at. So beautiful and twinkling, paired up with a smile so dashing and lovely. 

Iruka laughs, his body bumping along the people around him, also dancing the night away. Kakashi pulls Iruka closer by the waist, their bodies molding against each other as if they're meant to be. 

_ Well, they are.  _

And then, as the crowd cheers once more, raising their beers or any time they're holding, Kakashi leans forward and presses his lips against Iruka. 

Thousands of fireworks explode in both college students' inside - a feeling they felt when they first shared a kiss in their dormitory. 

Their lips move languidly, carefree and uncaring of anything else. And as the night continues, the dancing goes on, and the two never once let go of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> ehehe :D


End file.
